cncfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Meco
Structure template Very good on the Structure Template but what about the Unit Template and all the other Templates found here? Look at the Image at To Tame a Living God to see what I mean.(Saffy Nurbs 00:48, 24 December 2008 (UTC)) :Looking through your template code it seems Template:Unit, Template:Structure, and Template:Infobox Battle all handle images differently. :Template:Unit :To pass an image to Template:Unit you just need to enter the image name, like: :Template:Unit always sets the image width to 200px, so size is never a problem. However, this means images less than 200px in width will be stretched and may appear fuzzy. :Template:Structure :Template:Structure works like the templates we have on the StarCraft wiki. You pass the image to the template the same way as in Template:unit, but Template:Structure uses the image's default size by default unless imgsize is set. :What does this mean? It means, compared to Template:Unit, images with a width less than the width of the box will appear at there normal size without being stretched. Images with a width larger than the box need imgsize to be defined, like in RA2:Vacuum Imploder. :Template:Infobox Battle :This template works completely differently, and I suspect your other battle and war boxes are similar to this one. Passing an image to the template requires the full wiki image link code, like so: :This also means the size of the image can be set like this: :You can see the template being used in this way at Battle for Ground Zero, and can apply the same thing to To Tame a Living God. :That should get you going on how to use images with those particular templates. Meco 01:39, 24 December 2008 (UTC) What about Template:Infobox VG? Nobody put up instructions on how to use such template as well as This one?(Saffy Nurbs 03:30, 20 February 2009 (UTC)) Template:Quote We now have a quotes template and you can replace the old one with our new Template:Quote/doc template. Just read the instructions on the page to know how to use.(Saffy Nurbs 00:32, 7 March 2009 (UTC)) You could help replace the old quotes like this one: "Next time I drive Tank Okay?" :Conscript with new ones like this: Try replacing the quotes on many pages because we got a new Template:Quote.(Saffy Nurbs 02:30, 14 March 2009 (UTC)) Template:Unit Hi there. The Template:Unit Template needs some fixing, I can't get it to show the country part.(Saffy Nurbs 01:03, 11 May 2009 (UTC)) :I think I've fixed the problem. Remember that case sensitivity tends to matter with the wiki software. - Meco (talk) 01:06, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Promotion. Ha, thanks, but no thanks. I'm quite comfortable in assuming the sysop role. I've seen some of your contributions and I've come to the conclusion that you on the other hand, are perhaps more suitable to be a bureaucrat. I'm not that much of a computer person. Templates are as far as I can go. If you want to, that is. AthCom 09:07, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::Perhaps. Though I think that Mikael is a bit dead right now. D: AthCom 09:38, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Assignments. I've done a few things. Though changing the stuff to Help:Contents poses a bit of a problem. It's a redirect and leads to.. Command and Conquer Wiki:How to Edit an Article. AthCom 10:08, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Though I've seen that Uberfuzzy's undone something. AthCom 10:13, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Tiberium. Okay. (= AthCom 11:20, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Charbox So your main goal is just to make the boxes consistent and customizable. Thats all right with me. :) -Victor-195 04:49, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks! :D -Victor-195 03:11, 28 May 2009 (UTC) BTW I have been editing the templates and if any of you have any problems/questtions with its format or codes just put it on my talk page. ''' Factionbox Why all the detail if some aren't even addressed in the game? --Victor-195 22:49, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Looks neat BTW! :Tkangaru‎ was complaining about me removing a chunk of "real world" stuff from some country articles. I told him if we wanted some place to put that sort of stuff, there'd be a place in FactionBox. I'm hoping people don't go overboard and feel they need to fill in every little field for real world countries. But if it keeps that sort of extraneous stuff out of the text it's a small price to pay. - Meco (talk) 22:53, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Understood!--Victor-195 03:55, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Mergers Why the hell did you merge the Tanya articles? They are entirely different people. That Furry Bastard 09:23, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Really? Then who the hell wrote "She later moved to the U.S. and quickly became a military officer there"? And why was one article more or less a subset of the other? - Meco (talk) 09:26, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Someone who doesn't have a clue about the characters. Tanyas in the three RA games are different substantially. Besides, RA3 takes place in 2019 (AFAIR), so that'd make Tanya a 90 year old wheelchair-bound granny with Desert Eagles. Pages are split, will be rewritten. That Furry Bastard 09:32, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Hmm Hey I was wondering, is it possible to upload images not releated to the C&C universe to show them on user pages? CKeen :Uploading user images is permitted. Just not too many of them per user and be sure to categorize them into Category:User images. - Meco (talk) 09:47, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Help D: Hey, do you have Final Alert version 1.02? If yes, could you please give me the link? I'm looking for it from about a hour... I have version 1.01 and I wanted to update it. CKeen Sorry, I don't mod or create missions. - Meco (talk) 15:22, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Sources How do you properly list sources? --Victor-195 05:38, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :To get started see . Once you have the inline citations you need to add to the end of the article. See the Mammoth Mk. II page's code for examples. - Meco (talk) 07:48, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Also If you have the powers to do so, on the sidebar can you please change the '''Red Alert 2 link located below "Tiberian Universe" and above "Generals" into Red Alert Universe and do the same for "Generals"?--Victor-195 06:05, 5 June 2009 (UTC) thanks BTW can I change the main page to this? "User:Victor-195/Test"--Victor-195 03:11, 6 June 2009 (UTC) It is a lot more organized in code and matches the interface. :D Permission Required Can I add another field for the Template:FactionBox that displays an image of the Faction's insignia?--Victor-195 05:38, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :I imagined that's what the existing image field was for. Is there something else you had in mind for the image field? - Meco (talk) 13:49, 6 June 2009 (UTC) The Faction's flag. (its different in some cases)--Victor-195 05:39, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :How different are we talking about here? (Links to examples would be good. ) - Meco (talk) 09:54, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Like such: image:Flag of the Soviet Union.png image:USSR2.jpg --Victor-195 01:35, 9 June 2009 (UTC) I think we can get away with just the flag here. I don't see this insignia as holding equal or superior precedence to the flag or containing anything the flag does not. - Meco (talk) 01:48, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Use the Forum Don't worry I found out how to make the polls "auto fit" properly and I think it would be better if the poll was still in the main page just for the sake of convenience. Thanks for the image size notification. I'll do it over. :D --Victor-195 08:03, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::(ps Try to use the shoutbox widget please, I'm trying to promote people into doing so) BTW Do you know why there is a gap in the main page? If you do can you please remove it? Thanks! (:D --Victor-195 08:08, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Which gap? - Meco (talk) 08:14, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Do you use Ad Block? That would cause gaps where ad's should be Dd7900 18:13, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Conscript article Hey, working on the conscript article, you wrote "Technical skills, such as marksmanship, merited relatively little time in comparison." Comparison to what? Just wanna know what you meant to compare it to before I finished... --PlaidBaron 18:49, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Compared to the theoretical component. In retrospect it may have been clearer if that sentence had been written: "By comparison, technical skills, such as marksmanship, merited relatively little time." - Meco (talk) 18:52, 15 June 2009 (UTC) That line works much better, I'll add that instead. --PlaidBaron ...? Hey I haven't visited the wiki in some time, I saw in the logs about the latest modified page that you modified my user page, so I went to see what was modified and I saw the picture area is messed up. Do you know what happened? CKeen :I merely put around the Infobox character template code because that template no longer exists. If you still want the infobox, convert it to CharBox. - Meco (talk) 16:22, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks. CKeen Images Well as for the image, I would like to use official images as well but when we don't have them I think it's best to use fan made models. Let's consider two things: A Path Beyond is almost like an official C&C game, it was even sponsored by EA games and appeared in the Command & Conquer TV. As for the Mobile Repair Vehicle in the image there is also the logo of Command & Conquer Reborn which indicates the image was taken from there. Now I was also planning to insert a fan made model for the Grizzly tank. I'll see if I can modify the image description to specify where I took it from anyways. Thanks for the info. :No, no, put the notice in the file's description, not on the article talk page. A File has an "edit" function too. And please remember to use descriptive file names. A random jumble of numbers is definitely not acceptable. :) :I don't think we can use the Grizzly tank image. I think that one goes under "too much fan interpretation". - Meco (talk) 17:33, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :And another note: if we record the source in the File description we can crop the images. For example, if you had something like the Grizzly image we'd just want the left tank and nothing else. - Meco (talk) 17:39, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'll update the grizzly image then (with a better name). Yeah sorry about the Discussion thing but I couldn't find a way to add a comment the image that I uploaded already. Sorry for all the trouble. CKeen Adminship Allright, you're a sysop now. I'd like to request a few things, though. One, try not to destroy our previous hard work - we might not be the best coders, but we tried to include as much information as possible. No fact is irrelevant, if it somehow expands our understanding of the universe. Two, leave some real-life information in the articles, I added a paragraph or two where applicable to build a sort of context, to truly create that alternative timeline. Third, have fun, I will rejoin the wiki whenever I replay the C&C titles (and I do that often) :) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/5/5c/Scribe.jpg/15px-Scribe.jpg Tagaziel (call!) 07:15, 18 June 2009 (UTC)